Some vehicles can provide automated control technology and automated driver assistance with little or no user input. For example, vehicles can be controlled to navigate and traverse a route of travel with little or no user input. This can include automated driver assistance systems that automatically apply braking, apply acceleration, steer the vehicle, and so forth. When traversing a route and applying automatic controls, it is important for the vehicle to accurately detect traffic scenarios, navigate intersections, and handle traffic rules for collision mitigation and traffic flow management.